Star Wars: the Kingdom Clone Wars
by oathkeeper65
Summary: Anakin Skywalker meets Sora and friends when a portal crosses worlds. Set in the Clone Wars. Guest stars the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. These products belong to George Lucas and Square Enix. The Disney characters mentioned or seen in my Fan-Fiction story belong to Disney. Star trek doesn't belong to me either.

The story is set after kingdom Hearts II but before Re:Coded. Also the Starship Enterprise D has visited and given them replicators and Holo-Deck technology.

**Star Wars the Kingdom Clone Wars**

"Blast it!" yelled Anakin Skywalker yelled from the cockpit of his Delta-7B starfighter as another ARC-170 blew up beside him due to a Vulture droid.

"General Skywalker do you read me?" said a voice from his fighter's comlink. It belonged to Admiral Yularen the commander of the _Resolute _Anakin's flagship.

"I read you Admiral what is it?" The Jedi asked.

"We've lost our shields and the port engines I recommend retreat." The admiral replied.

"For once Admiral I agree with you. All fighters return to the _Resolute _we're pulling out! Admiral set the navi computer to Coruscant." Yularen did as he was told and when everyone who survived was aboard they fled into hyperspace.

Of all the buildings of Coruscant the Jedi Temple wasn't the tallest or the newest. It had four spires on each of the corners and one in the middle. It was here in the spires that the Jedi Council meets. A select group of Jedi that have achieved the rank of Jedi Master. Among these great Jedi are Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu. They are the best in the galaxy.

"This meeting shall now come to order." Mace said with his gruff voice. The holographic projectors on two chairs flickered and the life size holograms of Master Kit Fisto and Plo Koon appeared. "We have an incoming transmission from Anakin Skywalker." Mace said another life size hologram appeared but of Anakin Skywalker.

"My masters I have terrible news the Trade federation has blockaded my home world of Tatooine." Anakin told the masters.

"Why? The only thing on that rock is a bunch of sand and cantinas." Obi-Wan replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well…" Anakin did not finish his sentence.

"Master Skywalker more to say have you?" Master Yoda said with his weird talking way.

"Well. My spies believe the CIS has acquired a piece of the Zilo beast armor and is trying to mutate the krayt dragons in the judlend waste to make the scales."

"If they do that the droids will be almost invincible. The clone's blasters will be ineffective." Master Plo Koon said through his special Kildor mask.

"Then it's decided. Master Skywalker where are you heading? Coruscant? Alright we'll wait for you while we assemble a fleet. Masters Mundi and Obi-Wan. Get ready. Skywalker we'll summon your padawan for this mission also. May the force be with us all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. These products belong to George Lucas and Square Enix. The Disney characters mentioned or seen in my Fan-Fiction story belong to Disney. Star trek doesn't belong to me either.

"Ahhhh!" THUD! "Uhhhhh, every one alright. Riku? Kairi?" Sora asked with a slight hint of worry.

"We're fine Sora." Riku answered sounding groggy. The three of them stood up and walked to each other. Sora had on a black vest and a blue and red under shirt. He has to same style of baggy pants but longer he was wearing last year and black. Riku's white hair had grown out and now lays flatter and not super spiky. Kairi's hair was her special blend of red and her dress pink.

"Where are we? Agrabah?" Sora asked his friends.

"I don't think so unless Agrabah always had two suns. Look." Riku said pointing to the two suns. Suddenly, another portal opened and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Fell out.

"Donald? Goofy? King Mickey? What are you doing here?" Sora asked his friends. Donald was the court magician of Disney Castle; Goofy was general of the royal Knights, and Mickey the king of Disney Castle. Mickey wielded the Keyblade of Darkness that looks like Sora's keyblade only reversed colors. Goofy used a shield for his defensive attacks and Donald uses a staff for his magic.

"I was hoping you could tell us Sora. Gosh, where are we?" Mickey asked sounding confused.

"It could be another one of Ansem's replicas." Sora began but Riku silenced him.

"Ansem didn't make another replica Sora he told me."

Before Sora could respond he started to glow. There was a flash of light and when everyone could see again there were two people standing next to Sora. One had spiky yellow hair and eyes as blue as blue as the sea. The other one had hair like Kairi had a year before. Flat and black. The boy had a white jacket and black shirt. The other was wearing an organization coat. Then the boy and Riku yelled like in agony.

"AHHHHHHH" They yelled in unison gripping their heads like they had a sudden headache.

"Roxas? X-X-Xion?" Riku asked with confusion.

"Riku?" The two replied.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were destroyed and absorbed by Roxas and you returned to Sora?" Riku asked Xion and Roxas respectively.

"I don't know Riku. I thought this was a dream. Xion, I am so sorry I forgot about you. It should have been me that got absorbed." Roxas told his friend sounding guilty.

"No Roxas. If it had been you then Sora would never had woke up and the Organization would have won. Speaking of which, what happened to them Riku?" Xion asked with concern for her friend first then curiosity.

"There all gone Xion, we defeated them all together." Riku replied with a smile. Before anyone else could say anything else a blue circle appeared and hit Mickey. He fell instantly.

"Everyone form a protective circle!" Riku yelled. Every one formed a circle and summoned their weapon. Sora, Roxas, and Xion each summoned a keyblade that look like each other. Riku had a keyblade more like a sword with what looks like a wing to make the key. Kairi had a keyblade with flowers all over it. Donald and Goofy summoned a magic staff and a shield respective. More circles appeared and one almost hit Kari but Soar jumped in front of her and took the blast. Donald and Goofy also fell. Xion dodged but Roxas was grazed on his shoulder. That shoulder went numb. More shots were fired and everyone fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. These products belong to George Lucas and Square Enix. The Disney characters mentioned or seen in my Fan-Fiction story belong to Disney. Star trek doesn't belong to me either.

"What happened?" Sora asked sounding groggy.

"Morning sleeping beauty welcome back to the land of the living," said a voice that Sora had not heard in a long time.

"Good morning Sora, how was your nap?" Asked another voice he also hadn't heard in a while.

"Axel? Namine?" Sora asked recognizing the two Nobodies voices.

"Yes Sora it's us. You were out longer than the others." Sora sat up and looked around. They were locked in a cage.

"Has anyone tried to get us out with magic or the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Gosh Sora we tried but there is something stopping us from summoning our Keyblade's and these locks are magic proof. Someone must have charmed them." Mickey explained. Just then something walked up. It was a skinny robot with a gun. It was about Sora's height.

"You're awake." The droid said in an emotionless voice. "There is no point in summoning your weapons this cage was charmed by" The droid did not finish because what looked like a bolt of plasma came from behind and took off the droids head. A man in white armor appeared.

"General Tano we need you to destroy this cage!" The man said. A minute later a girl of about 15 or 16 appeared but she had long lekus growing down her shoulders. It was then Sora realized where they were they were in the stories Sora was told as a child. They were in the Clone Wars. The Togruta Jedi activated her lightsaber and cut the bars in halves.

"Run!" She yelled to the party. Just then black puddles appeared on the desert floor. Then from those puddles shadows and novashadows appeared. They were all black with the exception of the yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed at the same time.

"Let's do this" Riku said with a little bit of fun in his voice. Everyone summoned their weapons and charged.

Author's Note Sorry about the shortness picture the fight in your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. These products belong to George Lucas and Square Enix. The Disney characters mentioned or seen in my Fan-Fiction story belong to Disney. Star trek doesn't belong to me either.

"Well that was easy." Anakin Skywalker told his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Maybe our Intel was bad." Tano told her master. "Who's that?" Tano asked her master pointing to the strange people.

"I don't know Snips but I going to find out. Hey you! Come here for a second." Skywalker yelled to the party. When they walked over he was confused. He had seen some weird groups of people in his travels as a Jedi but these took the cake. Seven were humans each one with a different look. One was a mouse that was about two feet tall. The other two looked like a walking duck and dog.

"Who are you? And why are you on my planet?" Anakin asked the strange group slowly reaching for his lightsaber not knowing if they were hostile.

"I'm Sora this is Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Namine, Roxas, Axel, and Xion" The second oldest told him.

"We don't know sir. We woke up in the middle of the desert. Then blue circles appeared. Then here we are talking to you." One of the girls told him. He was about to ask them to come with him to ask the other masters what they thought when what looked like a hologram appeared. The man was ancient and had a blue pointed hat with stars on it.

"Master Yen Sid!" The mouse exclaimed.

"Hello Mickey. I do not have much time so I will get straight to it. You are in another universe." The old man told the group. "I don't know how you got there but I do know I can't get you out. I also know that their world travel works differently there. Mickey, I need you to explain to our friends the law of our universe to the people here. Also, forget what I told you about not interfering. Can you do that?" The master asked the mouse.

"Yes Master Yen Sid."

"Thank you Mickey. Now the last thing I need to tell you. The weapons in the universe are different that yours. You can still fight but you will need protection. Since giving you the armor will be my last bit of magic I won't be able to talk to you again for some time. Mickey I need you to explain to our friends the Keyblade armor and gliders." After saying this, the old man held out his hand and there was a flash of light. When the light diminished the man was gone but the group had changed. The two called Riku and Axel had new clothes. They had a black shirt with red straps going forming an X shape with brown baggy pants. There left arms were covered in a piece of brown armor. They also had brown armored boots. Roxas and Sora had kept there clothes, but had gained what looked like greenish blue armor underneath them. They also had the same type boots like Riku's just the greenish color. They also had an armor plate on their shoulders. The girls had clothes hadn't changed much with only armored boots like Xion's but blue and two armor plates on their arms. The mouse had a chest plate.

"Wow. This is cool. I feel like I've worn this before." Sora said.

"You kind of have Sora. Think back to when you were young. Remember?" Sora though for a minute and looked up.

"You mean that orb?"

"Yes Sora that orb was Ventus's heart. When he destroyed the X-Blade his heart was torn from his body however, since his heart was pure light his body entered a coma like state until his heart returns to his body. His heart is probably reacting to the armor."

"I feel it to."

"As do I" Kairi and Riku said respectfully.

"That is the spirit of Aqua and Terra. Their spirits reside in there keyblades which they passed down to you."

"Not to mess up the details here but can someone explain to me this stuff? I don't get it." Anakin asked them.

"Tell us your name first sir. Then we'll explain." The one called Kairi said. "My name is Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight. This is my padawan Asoka Tano. My former master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Mundi." So Sora, with the help of Mickey, explained to Anakin where they came from and of their weapons. How they use the keyblades to fight the heartless and cast magic. Mickey explained how their worlds were separated by barriers so that no one can interact with them but the heartless found a way. Corridors of darkness, swirling pools of darkness which allows almost instantaneous travel from one place to another but corrupts the heart in the process. The keyblade masters are charged with protecting the worlds with his or her keyblade. There magic is based on elements and effects. They can also heal people, but they can't cast for a while after. "So you are from somewhere where worlds are separated by barriers and these beasts called heartless attack and destroy them. The keyblades are the only thing that can destroy them otherwise they'll just keep coming back. The keyblades can also become gliders that can be used to travel in your universe." Anakin tried to comprehend.

"Yes. But I don't think it will work the same way here. Unless the portals can be opened into other worlds, but before we get into that why don't you tell us about your universe." Mickey told Anakin. So Anakin and Obi-Wan explained how they use hyperdrives to travel faster than light to reach destinations. They explained how their lightsabers worked and how the Clone Wars began with the kidnapping of Obi-Wan and Anakin. How Master Yoda had gone to the planet Kamino and gotten the clone army to Geonosis while the Jedi Order led a rescue. Which failed at first with the death of many, but then Yoda appeared with the Clone army and saved the day. They told how there blasters worked and that they fired plasma bolts.

"Interesting, so how can we help if the heartless are here that might mean they are in other worlds." Sora asked Obi-Wan.

"Come with us to our ship we we'll ask the council what they have to say


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. These products belong to George Lucas and Square Enix. The Disney characters mentioned or seen in my Fan-Fiction story belong to Disney. Star trek doesn't belong to me either.

When Sora met Anakin he was awed. He was just as he imagined. He had an aura that said: if you touch my loved ones you are bantha fodder. Sora decided that when he could he would gather his friends and make sure they didn't talk about his future. When they got to the _Resolute_ he was even more amazed. The flagship was a Venator class and could hold a planet taking size force. It had been hastily repaired and damaged a good bit but still space worthy. When they entered it he could see clones returning from the battle and resting. Some looked at them oddly. Some sneered as if thinking these people will be fun to interrogate. They entered a turbolift and reached the bridge in a matter of seconds. Anakin walked to where battle strategies are planed and opened a channel to the Jedi council.

"My masters. We have punched through and have reclaimed the planet. I am returning to present…" he paused here not knowing how to explain the group. "Some friends I found. They will explain when they get there." Anakin told the council.

"Await your return and your friends we do." Grand Master Yoda told him and the hologram went blank.

"As for the rest of you, I would prefer if you stay away from the men as much as possible. Nothing against you it's just I don't need awkward questions." Anakin told the group.

"Do you have an area for Jedi training aboard? Privately?" Sora asked.

"We do and I can have the officers and crew to stay away." Anakin told them.

"Please do so. Roxas and I might be a little rusty with our keyblades." Xion asked him.

"Everyone stay away from holodeck three. I repeat stay away from holodeck three." Anakin announced through the intercom. "There no one will bother you. If you need anything during your training the computer will give it to you."

"Thank you General Skywalker. Let's go guys.

"Alright Riku you and me first." Sora told his long time friend. The training room was big enough to accommodate their needs. It had ample space for magic and battle and for using the keyblade gliders. Riku and Sora activated there armor and in a flash of light they were clothed in their armor. Riku's armor was a mix of gold, red, and black.

"Riku's armor is like the armor of that man with the motorcycle glider he had to fight," Sora thought to himself remembering how he had fought him in the Badlands. His own armor was a greenish blue dint of his under clothes given to him by Yen Sid.

"The battle will be till either one of your armor disappears or you kneel to signify surrender," Axel explained as he would be the ref. "FIGHT!" Sora and Riku charged at each other. Sora slashed out with his keyblade but, Riku leaped over it easily and shot a fire spell at him. Sora was dazed but not hurt that bad. This dance of slashing and stabbing and magic went on for a few minutes. Then Riku changed the tides. As if on instinct he threw his keyblade into the air. It paced in a circle around Sora. When it was behind him it turned into a speeder of some type. The chair was a shade of dark brown with golden colored outline surrounding the entire bike. It had an orange looking style of spear but had a blunt edge. It charged without a driver toward Riku. It slammed into Sora. While Sora went flying Riku leapt and landed gracefully. He drove it as if he had been doing it all his life. Sora then heard a voice in his head whispering, _follow his lead. Throw the keyblade and I will guild you Sora._ He trusted the voice, assuming it was Ventus, and threw his keyblade. It turned in to a floating skate board. It was mostly black except for a green crystal the size of a clone's blaster, what looked like a gold handle, and gold edges connecting the tails. Sora jumped and landed just as gracefully but instead of driving it he stood on it like a skateboard. He controlled the thrusters with his mind. The two of them charged at full speed. Riku shifted his weight and spun his glider. When he connected Sora went flying. Sora the thought of something Mickey had said. He focused of a portal opening in front of him and behind Riku. Suddenly a blue portal opened. Sora recalled his glider and soared through it. He used magic and spun the glider around him and as he came out the other side he slammed into Riku's glider sending him flying into the steel of the ship. His armor and glider disappeared

"Oww." Riku murmured.

"Beat ya Riku how did you like the surprise attack." Sora said his glider and armor disappearing in a flash of magical light.

"Not bad Sora but next time, give some warning will ya."

"I'll try Riku." He told his friend helping him out. "So who's next?"

"Me!" Axel called.

"Me too! I owe you a rematch." Roxas told his spiky haired friend.

They stepped into the ring and activated their armor. It was the same color and type as Sora's and Riku's. Roxas summoned his keyblade and Axel summoned his two eight tipped chakrams. They had eight tips and he held them with his fingers twirling them around in a ready stance. They were entirely red with the spikes silver. Axel was the first to strike. Engulfing his weapons with fire and throwing them at Roxas. Roxas retaliated with his keyblade and hit them right back at him. He didn't see the ploy. As he hit them Axel was already moving catching them in mid-air and using a firaga spell he launched at full speed landing a powerful kick launching himself off Roxas's armor and throwing his weapons let again speeding them up with a yet another firaga spell. Roxas was just recovering from the kick when the chakrams hit him slamming him into the bulkhead with the kinetic energy. But it was Roxas's turn. He cast Blizzaga at Axel which barley missed him. He called on the power of light and infused it in his keyblade and charged at Axel. Axel infused his chakrams in fire and threw them at Roxas with another firaga spell. They met mid-air and exploded. When the dust settled they were both standing and breathing heavily. Then Axel buckles and falls. His armor disappearing. Roxas follows shortly afterward. Sora and Xion rush to Axel and Roxas respectfully and use magic to cure their friends.

"Nice job Roxas." Axle said. "You've gotten stronger.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas replied to his friend. "You've got to teach me how to engulf the keyblade in fire."

"All you have to do is picture it in your mind. Got it memorized?" Axel told his friend tapping his head.

"Kairi. Xion. You're the last two keyblade wielders." Riku said "You're up." They walked up to the center of the ring and activated their armor. There armor was a mix of dark blue and purple with the points on their helmets curved down. Xion was the first to strike. She slashed with her keyblade infused with light. Kairi held out her arms and a magic barrier appeared around her stopping Xion's attack and knocking her off balance. Kairi then placed what looked like magic traps around her. Xion backed up and ran toward Kairi. She jumped as soon as she could clear the traps. But, Kairi thought of that. She stood in front of a mine, as the mines were pressure sensitive, and when Xion approached she used her magic shield and jumped away before the mine exploded injuring Xion in the process. Xion decided to try what Sora did. She threw the keyblade and it turned into a glider like the others but hers was different. It looked like a bow and a platform in one. She also had a jewel. But it wasn't as big as Roxas's. It was the same color as her armor. When she got on it felt natural. She pulled her arm back as if notching an arrow and when she aimed at Kairi and let go. A bolt of white magic fired at Kairi. It hit her full blast and when the dust cleared. She was barely standing with the magic shield around her. The shield drooped and she knelt signifying her surrender.

"Nice try Kairi." Xion told her. "I didn't know the shield was possible." Her armor and keyblade disappeared. She put out a hand to Kairi. When she took it her armor had gone.

"Thanks." Kairi told her as she helped her up. Just then a little robot rolled in. Just under a meter he had a white cylinder body and a blue head. He also had an eye socket to see with. He then leaned back and his eye glowed blue. Then a hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared.

"I sent R2 here to let you know that we will be at Coruscant within the hour. I wish for you to follow him to the simulation deck where were Obi-Wan will tell you about the Council and how to use our weapons." The droid shut off the holo-projector and rolled away wait at the door waiting for Sora and party to follow.

"We'll be there in a minute R2" Sora told him. "Listen guys whatever you do DON'T mention Anakin's turn to the dark side or his marriage to Padmé. It could mess up there history."

"Alright Sora we won't" Mickey told Sora

"Lead the way R2"


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived they saw Obi-Wan and a few clones there. The clones were checking blasters for ammo.

"Sorry we didn't get to talk much. I saw you fighting in the training room. Pretty nice moves." Obi-Wan told them Sora figured he saw them through the cameras so he didn't ask but he didn't have to. "Yes Sora I was watching the camera footage. And if you're wondering how I knew what you were thinking I used the Force to hear your thoughts. The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. Observe." Obi-Wan held out his hand and the blaster the clone had just put down flew into his hand. "That was just an example of what the force can do. However, some Jedi have turned there back to the Jedi teachings and learned the dark side of the Force. The Sith. They succumbed to the evil in there hearts. There greed and lust for power were there undoing. A long time ago there was a civil war between the Sith and the Jedi. The Sith almost won. But at the last battle the Jedi won and the Sith army was supposedly destroyed. But two Sith survived. So the rule of two was created. One to have power and one to crave it. But, enough of that I want to see how you do with the blasters." Obi-wan then gave blasters to the humans of the group. "The blasters are on their lowest setting. Aim for the targets. Cody engage level one." Obi-wan said and the clone trooper with yellow armor flicked a switch and holograms of the same droids that captured them appeared. Sora clicked the trigger and blaster fired a shot that missed. Riku and Roxas had fired shots that hit the hologram in the chest. The girls weren't trying. Axel kept firing but missed every shot. Frustrated he wiped out his weapons and threw them at the hologram. "OK. Not the best scores. I wonder..." He didn't finish the thought. "Sora do you think the swords you wield are lightsaber proof?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't know," Sora replied. "Never crossed blades with a Jedi.

"Let's try. We'll go back to the training room."

"Before we begin general. Skywalker said you'd tell us about the council." Sora told Obi-Wan when they got back to the Holodeck.

"I imagine he did." Obi-Wan told Sora. "You see the Jedi council is a select group of Jedi that after completing another set of grueling trials become Jedi masters. They have superior Force and lightsaber skills. There are five members that serve indefinitely giving up their seats upon passing away or stepping down. Four long-term members have the opportunity of stepping down at any time, though they do not have to leave until they reached an approved end date to their service."

"Cool. Now you wanted to spar?"

"Yes. Let us begin." Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber from his belt and adopted a fighting stance holding his blade in his hands on top of one another. Sora activated his armor hoping it too was lightsaber proof. "In case the weapon you wield or the armor isn't lightsaber resistant I've turned down the power of my blade. Since it is not a training blade it can still slice through nearly anything but this way it won't kill you." With that bit of good news Sora charged at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan parried his keyblade and the saber didn't cut through it like butter. "This is good news your blade is at least lightsaber resistant now let's see if it's lightsaber proof." Obi-Wan then used his knowledge of Form IV, which Sora realized was Ataru and the form he had been using, he thrust his lightsaber at lightning speed. Sora was barely able to block the strikes let alone strike back. He was surprised to see his keyblade intact with no sign of damage. Sora then heard the voice again.

_This is a strange opponent. Sora copy his style. My style was that of his except I held my keyblade backhand._ Sora then felt the wind strengthening him and found himself floating on air he charged at Obi-Wan, and like the voice said, used his keyblade striking fast and furious. Obi-Wan sent a force push at him. It nearly hit him but he held his hand out and the Force parted around him.

"Time to finish this." Sora thought to himself He focused on a portal and when it opened up he went through it and when he came out behind Obi-Wan he used his wind powers to send Obi-Wan flying. He retreated back to the portal behind him and when he emerged in front of Obi-Wan. He swung his in an uppercut-like slice and a column of light shot at Kenobi. When it connected Obi-Wan flew into the bulkhead and fell face first. Sora rushed over to check on Obi-Wan his armor disappeared but he kept his keyblade out. Suddenly Obi-Wan lashed out and disarmed Sora with a flick of his lightsaber and used the Force to call the keyblade back to his hand. Before the keyblade came to his hand he kneed Sora in the stomach and used the Force to push him back. When the keyblade was in his hand Obi-Wan pointed his blade at Sora's throat.

"Do you conceive?" Obi-Wan asked.

COUGH! COUGH! "Not likely." Sora replied and held out his hand and the keyblade disappeared and was in Sora's hand. He used his last bit of strength and disarmed Kenobi and caught the blade. "Give up General?" Sora asked point the blade at the Kenobi's throat.

"It seems that Ataru fails me again." Kenobi said with a sigh using the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand. "_Amazing I didn't sense any Force-Awareness when I met him I wonder if the others have it? Perhaps I should train the boy,_" he thought to himself, "_perhaps Anakin can train him in basic Djem So. I'll have to remember to ask him._"

"Hey Kenobi!" a voice called out. Obi-Wan was just able to block the attack from the blade of the Riku child. Riku flipped back and activated his armor. When he landed he was in what looked like a variant of Soresu with the blade over his head.

"Think you can use a master's own form against him?" Obi-Wan adopted a stance like Riku's sense the Force in him. "Your move."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a close fight." Sora told his friends. Obi-Wan and Riku had been trading blows and sparks for ten minutes. Both of them showing no sign of giving up. Obi-Wan's use of the defensive form Soresu was barely able to compensate Riku's offensive version of it. Riku used fast jabbing movements, and due to his time of serving the forces of darkness, dark firaga. While Obi-Wan used his high Force ability to dodge Riku's fire. Riku decided to pull the same trick he did with Sora. He summoned his glider by again throwing his keyblade. But Obi-Wan expected this he used the Force to pull the keyblade to his hand before it could form into the glider and threw both the keyblade and his lightsaber at Riku. He then used the Force to increase the speed of the swords. Riku attempted to stop his keyblade but it was moving too fast. They struck him and he flew into the wall. Obi-Wan then pulled the keyblade back to his hand and threw the keyblade so that it impaled right next to him in the wall.

"Do you conceive?" Kenobi asked Riku. Riku felt angry at the general and felt the power of darkness swelling in him. He could hear the voice of Ansem tempting him to use the power, to conceive to the powers of darkness. Then he heard that voice that told him how to summon the glider.

"_Riku do not use the power of darkness to win this fight," _the voice told him,_ "I used that power too much when I was a keyblade wielder and I succumbed to Darkness. The reason I can speak to you is the fact that I gave you my keyblade. I tell you this in hope that you will learn from my mistakes. I will stay with you in this time. Learn from my mistakes Riku._"

The voice went silent. Riku looked up at Kenobi and he looked as if he hadn't heard the voice. Riku then pushed himself off of the bulkhead. His armor and keyblade disappeared and he accepted defeat. The _Resolute _then came out of hyperspace at the capitol of Republic, Coruscant. The holodeck door opened and the Jedi that had saved them from the cage walked in wheeling in seven containers.

"Here they are Master Kenobi," she told the general, "exactly as you ordered."

"Thank you Ashoka," Obi-Wan told her, "can you go tell Anakin that we'll be on the bridge in a few minutes?" Ashoka nodded and ran off. "Well, I will be on the bridge come up when you see the gifts," Obi-Wan told the group with a smile.

AN Sorry about the shortness was away and only just got back next on will be longer. PS a new surprise will appear in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

When the group of Keyblade wielders came on the bridge Anakin thought the robes fit them well. They were standard Jedi robes, light brown under shirt and a dark brown robe.

"I see you like our gift," Kenobi told the group, "this way the robes will hide your armor from sight and you'll avoid unnecessary questions."

Coruscant was just as Sora thought it would be: huge, bright, and waterless. Even from space you could see the outlines of lights from the surface. Sora remembered that the oceans of Coruscant have long since dried up.

"We'll be leaving by drop-ship from the hanger follow me." Anakin told them as he led the way to the hanger. When they got there Sora was amazed. The drop-ship had two bubble turrets for beam weapons, as well as the standard laser canons and concussion missiles. "Pilot, take us to the temple." Anakin told the clone pilot.

When they arrived at the temple masters Yoda and Mace Windu were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Coruscant," Master Mace told the group in his deep voice, "So you're the group Anakin told us about. I sense that you are hiding a weapon my we see it?" Mace asked Sora. Sora wasn't surprised they had heard about the Keyblade, held out his hand and a flash of light summoned his keyblade out of thin air. "Interesting. I've never seen a blade like this. Kenobi, did you test the resentence?"

Yes master Windu," Obi-Wan responded, "At my blades lowest setting I couldn't cut through let's look at its standard." In a flash Obi-Wan lashed out with his lightsaber slamming it into the Keyblade. With a look of astonishment the keyblade wasn't cut in half. Also Sora had tightened his grip just before the blade crashed onto the sword. In fact it showed no sign of damage what so ever.

"Remarkable this Keyblade is," Yoda said with curiosity, "Come. To the council room go we should. Here your explanation we will.

When they arrived at the council room Yoda, Mace, and Mundi took their seats. Slowly the rest of the masters arrived.

"Let us begin. Allow me to introduce Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Mickey, and Namine. Keyblade Masters," Mace said introducing them to the group of great Jedi. Sora and Mickey gave the same speech as last time and demonstrated how they could unlock anything.

"Amazing this weapon is," Yoda said with his weird talking way, "lightsaber proof is it also. Good this will be for fighting Sith like Dooku who master the fencing form of Makashi."

"I agree." There was a mummer of agreement among the masters. "Perhaps there is a way to have them help in the war effort besides defeating the Heartless. You said this Keyblade can unlock any lock. Is there a way you can unlock data-locks?" Master Windu asked the group.

"I would guess," Sora said with doubt in his voice, "it might be possible." Suddenly Sora saw something, everybody running at his friends with their lightsabers activated. "Don't think about it," Sora said pointing his keyblade at Kenobi's heart. He then realized that the rest of his friends, minus Donald and Goofy, had their Keyblades out and pointing them at the masters. Namine had her hands engulfed with Fire and Axel had his weapons out. Skywalker and Kenobi were smiling.

"It seems I was right," Obi-Wan said, "you are Force-sensitive."

"Leave us," Master Windu told them, "The men at the entrance will take you to your apartments in the city."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe we're Force-Sensitive!" Sora exclaimed pacing up and down in the apartment, "I mean thought I felt something when I was sparring with Kenobi, but I never thought that it was the Force!"

"Sora calm down," Riku said trying to be the mature one and was remaining calm, "we need to think this through."

"Speak for yourself Riku. You already have the Jedi patience down." Kairi gave Sora a pleading stare and he sat down. "Alright I guess you're right. What did you guys see in the vision?" Sora asked his friends.

"I saw the masters attacking us," Riku said, "I wouldn't let that happen."

"They were going to kill Xion," Roxas said clenching his fist.

"Sora was thrown out the window by Anakin," Kairi joined in.

"Roxas was stabbed through the chest," Axel said Namine saw that two.

"Donald and Goofy were pushed out the window," Mickey said with tears forming, "Minnie" he couldn't finish.

"Master Kenobi was smiling I don't think they would have killed us," Sora said trying to raise spirits, "I think he wanted to check if we are Force-sensitive. Who knows maybe they'll train us as Jedi."

"We're too old Sora," Riku told his friend, "they'll never give us training lightsabers let alone train us to be Jedi."

"You need to learn to think positive Riku. Smile a little."

"Sorry if I'm being realistic Sora," Riku told his friend smiling.

"That's the Riku I know," Sora told his best friend smiling than turning his head toward the door.

"Someone's coming," Roxas and Sora said simultaneously. Just then the door opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Here to kill us again?" Roxas said stepping in front of Xion fire in his eyes.

"No," Obi-Wan said with a grin, "we were just testing you, we wouldn't have killed you. You see with the Force the council talked it over and decided to think of killing you and how we would do it. Your Force ability caused a Force Vision of what may have been."

"Told you," Sora whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"You were never of any real danger;" Anakin told them, "like Obi-Wan said we were testing you."

"So," Riku said, "You decided to test us be thinking of killing us?"

"I know it looks bad," Kenobi said trying to calm the boy, "but you passed. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Keyblade. Perhaps with you being in our universe the Midi-chlorians were attracted to the magic of the Keyblade."

"If we may we would like a sample of blood to determine the level of Midi-chlorians actually in your blood," Anakin asked the group.

(A/N Chapter 10 will have BIG news)


	10. Chapter 10

"Amazing," Skywalker said examining the blood sample, "These people have a Midi-chlorian count ranging from 10,000 to matching my own count of over 20,000 in the boys Roxas and Sora."

"That's not possible," Obi-Wan replied. They were standing outside the room the group was staying in. "I know they weren't conceived from the Force. I don't think the Force exists in their universe."

"How does the Force not exist master?" Anakin asked Kenobi.

"I don't now Anakin but perhaps it is due to the fact they are from another universe. Like I said in the room, I believe that the Midi-chlorians were attracted to them and infused themselves into their cells."

"What about the other two that don't wield the keyblades?"

"The footage from the battle droids show they came from Sora and Kairi. Odds are since they came from them they also absorbed the Midi-chlorians."

"Should we tell them first or the masters?"

"I don't know Anakin. I just don't know."

"They've been gone a long time," Xion said staring at the door while Sora and Riku paced, "I wonder if they left?"

"They didn't Xion," Riku said not breaking his stride, "I would have felt them leave. Turns out I can sense them behind that door, they're talking." Axel and Namine were at the window staring out onto the streets below. Their eyes moving slowly.

"Axel," Roxas called to his friend walking toward him, "you alright?"

"I'm fine Roxas," Axel said still looking out the window at the same spot.

"What are you looking at?" Roxas asked trying to follow his gaze.

"I'm trying to watch the bounty hunter walking over here," Axel replied, "As a Jedi would say I felt a disturbance and I walked over here and my eyes met the hunter automatically. Namine did as well and she's following another one."

"Should we tell the Jedi?"

"I don't think so Roxas. They already know." Axel said walking to the door.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked he then noticed that the rest of his party were standing and waiting at the door and armor out.

"Because they're here."

"Master!" Anakin yelled as Obi-Wan fell. Anakin felt a bite and he fell. The bounty hunters blew the door open and were surprised to meet eight armored figures standing perfectly. They opened fire with their blasters at the group but the bolts just reflected off. They changed to Vibroblades and started slashing at the armor. They barely left a scratch. The trandoshan know as Bossk was puzzled how their swords and blasters were unable to destroy the mannequins. The green skinned rodian named Greedo was looking around the room for valuables.

"You ssssaid there would be ssssenetorssss here." Bossk asked the rodian. He look like an over grown two leg walking lizard.

"There was Senatorial clearance to the people in this room," the rodian replied to his partner, "and there were two Jedi guarding the door."

"Well then explain to me why there'ssss only manaquinsss in this room. Let'sss take the blue onesssss. They'll fetch a hefty price." That was the worst mistake he ever made.

"NOW!" Axel exclaimed. He and Riku knocked the blasters from the bounty hunters hands leaving them to fight with their swords, just the way they like to fight. Then the one called Bossk made a high pitched screech. Then, three more trandos came through the door and attacked the group. Mickey was guarding the way to Donald and Goofy. Riku took Bossk. Axel, Xion, and Kairi took the three trandos that barged into the room. Greedo decided to shoot Kairi in the back with a hidden blaster. Sora wasn't about to let that happen. He held his hand to the door and Anakin's lightsaber flew into his hand and deflected the bolt. Roxas used the Force to call Kenobi's blade to into his hand.

"They're Jedi!" Greedo yelled, "I'm getting out of here. No amount of money is worth Jedi!" He ran away like fire was on his heels. The trandos were fighting to the death. Sora and Roxas ran to help their friends. Bossk escaped but his reinforcements were killed by the combined help of keyblade and lightsaber. Sora and Roxas ran to the Jedi and used magic to heal them. They woke up about an hour later.

"What happened?"Anakin asked sounding groggy.

"I feel like we just got drugged like we did on Florrum," Obi-Wan said sitting up, "my lightsaber. Anakin do you have yours?"

"No."They then noticed they were in a bedroom of an apartment like the one they gave the group. They walked out of the room and saw Roxas and Sora using the Force to levitate their blade over the table.

"It's not nice to steal a lightsaber from a Jedi." Obi-Wan told Roxas.

"Sorry general," Roxas said giving Obi-Wan his lightsaber, "I borrowed it to fight the bounty hunters."

"So did I," Sora told Anakin using the Force to levitate his blade to his hand, "amazing weapon."

"Did you say bounty hunters?" Obi-Wan asked Roxas.

"Yes we did," Roxas explained, "they called themselves Bossk and Greedo."

"You fought off Bossk?" Anakin asked amazed that they could fight off a fully armed bounty let alone two.

"It wasn't a fair fight till he called his friends than we still kicked their buts! By the way, their remains were burned."

"I guess you want to know your Midi-chlorian count right?" Anakin asked.

"Shouldn't you report that to the council first?" Riku asked

"Let's all go."


	11. Chapter 11

"Strange this is," Yoda said when he heard the Midi-Chlorian count of the group, "Unnatural as well."

"I agree," Mace said. The group was outside the room while the masters decided what to do, "we could train them. They have already used their powers on the bounty hunters. Their experience will spread quickly."

"But who will train them?" Master Mundi asked, "We have little masters and knights to spare."

"What if we let them follow Masters Skywalker and Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked. She and her master Anakin as well as Obi-Wan were listening in on what to do, "They can learn through experience. How to fight with a lightsaber, use the Force, fly a ship."

"She's got a point," Anakin said backing up his padawan, "I mean I trained her with experience, taught her some forms. and she turned out ok."

"That is a good idea padawan Tano," Mace told the padawan, "Anakin bring them in." Anakin told the group to come in with a little Force suggestion. When they came in they were watching the masters carefully. "Welcome back,"

"What can we do to help?" Sora asked the masters. "We will do whatever we can."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Obi-Wan said, "because you will be trained by myself and Anakin. We will train you to use your powers. You will be trained as Jedi."

"Catch," Anakin said throwing training lightsabers to the group, "these will allow you to learn how to use a lightsaber and channel the Force through it."

Sora activated his lightsaber as soon as it was in his hand. It was a version of Anakin's designed for his specialty of Djem So. The lightsaber had a solid casing and the lightsaber hilt included a ridged hand grip, as Djem So required its users to maintain a solid grip on the hilt. The blade was a pale green. Roxas's training blade had a blue crystal and was the same style. Riku's hilt featured a much more skeletal make. The emitter was separated from the body of the weapon by a bronze cut-back; thin "choke" portion which also held the reserve power cell immediately below this slim bar was the ridged handgrip, which occupied the central third of the hilt. Its blade was black as space. Axel's was a simplified version of Qui-Gon's highly elaborate design. His blade was fiery red. The girl's lightsabers were styled after Shaak Ti's with a rounded end. Xion's and Kairi's blades were Neptune blue. Namine had a yellow colored version.

"I see you like the blades," Obi-Wan said, "after watching you duel we decided what form we think you should be trained in. Sora. Roxas. You will be trained mainly in Djem So. Axel. Riku. You will be trained in the form of Soresu. Kairi. Namine. Xion. I will show you Ataru. Mickey here is your lightsaber; Yoda will show you his form of Ataru. Since you two are about the same height he will be the best to teach you. Donald and Goofy I want you to meet senator Garm Bel Iblis" Mickey ran off to find the great Jedi Master. Just then Captain Rex ran up to Anakin.

"Sir," He said standing at attention when he got to his general, "the Jedi council has sent me to tell you that we are to get ready to leave. The CIS has attacked Ilum. A Jedi knight stationed there is hiding in the crystal caves awaiting help. He said there were what seemed to be three battalions of battle droids and Dooku himself. Also a new type of monster, it was pure black."

"Heartless," Riku said having once controlled them, "we were right, they are here."

"Saddle up," Roxas said to the group, "Lock and Load."

On the Sith world of Korriban Darth Sidious was meditating in the Sith catacombs embracing the Dark Side when a black portal opened up and a cloud of black smoke appeared. The smoke formed into a tall being. She held a scepter with a green orb on the top of it and a pointed hood. She introduced herself as Maleficent. She explained that this was the highest concentration of dark energy in the galaxy she could find but, until she regained her strength she must remain in her gaseous form. She showed the Sith master the beings she controlled called heartless and how she could help him in the war. Sidious smiled and asked her to meditate with him and embrace the Dark Side. She gladly accepted the offer and asked to be trained to use the Dark side. Sensing the Dark side in her heart he agreed.

AN What is Maleficent planning? Will she kill our heroes? Willl Anakin turn to the dark side during this story? WILL I BREAK THE 4th WALL? Tune in next week for none of these answers in a new instalment of Star Wars: The Kingdom Clone Wars.


	12. Chapter 12

The _Resolute _dropped out of hyperspace to a welcoming barrage of turbolaser fire and vulture droids attacking.

"All pilots get to your ships!" Anakin announced over the intercom, "I repeat all pilots to your ships!" Disengaging the intercom Anakin turned to the group, "get into Y-wing bombers you guys. You will be the gunners." The group nodded and ran to the hanger. When they got there they saw the Y-wings Anakin talked about. The full metal plating on the starship made it look like a capital y. The bubble turret behind the pilot was able to swivel 360o. There was one for each of them. They activated there armor and boarded the bombers. The turret controls were simple. Two handles that twisted up to 90o left or right determined the speed and directing of the turret and two buttons on the top of the control yolks fired the lasers. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped into the lead bomber. "All wings check in," Anakin said over the comm. link in the ships. Each bomber checked in and the bombers took off into the battle.

"All wings alpha formation," Anakin told the bombers under his command, "we are attacking the shield generators on the main ships so our turbolasers can take them out. Shadows six, seven, and eight I have replaced your torpedoes with mini gravity well generators. I want you to fan off from the rest of the group and activate them in the asteroid field to stop the fleet from fleeing. Shadow Eight I have left you one proton bomb for a run when you have finished. Go now!" Roxas's, Sora's, and Riku's Y-wings moved down to flee from enemy fire to launch the gravity wells. The Y-wing normally had 4 torpedoes each. Now they had four gravity wells each. If they fired into the asteroid belt five hundred meters apart they will create a gravity well large enough to trap the separatist fleet but not the republic fleet. When all eleven had been activated their pilots rejoined the battle.

"Shadow leader," Sora's pilot Broadside said into the ships comm. "We have planted the gravity well generators and are rejoining the battle."

I read you Broadside," Anakin replied, "go take out the underbelly shield generator on the flagship. All the other ships have been disabled. Accelerate to max speed and at the last moment turn the ship upside down and fire your bomb. The momentum should carry the bombs to the target. Go now!" Broadside accelerated to his highest velocity of 2,700 g and, like the general, said turned the ship upside down and launched the proton bombs. Sora was keeping fighters off him the whole time. "_Resolute_, fire at will!" Anakin said to his ship. Within moments the CIS fleet was nothing more but space debris. "All ships return to the _Resolute _for the landing force."

When Shadow squad returned they hadn't lost any ships, but one of the starfighters had lost their engines and new ones would have to be built.

"Alright men," Anakin said to his personal legion, the 501st, "we will be doing this the hard way. Blasters and droid poppers only, we can't have the crystal caves damaged. If we lose them the Council will have to find another planet rich enough in the Force to supply us with quality crystals. Let's move out!"

When they arrived on the planet Axel was freezing. His element was Fire and the ice world of Ilum was his exact opposite.

"Dang," Axel said to Roxas through the added comm. link added to their armor, "Vexen would have liked it here. It's creepy and cold. Just like him."

"If you think its cold here check out Hoth," Ahsoka said to Axel, "it's a barren wasteland. Nothing but tauntauns, wampas, and ice."

"GET DOWN!" Riku exclaimed just before blaster fire came flying toward them. Battle droids started marching toward them firing at them with no worry of their safety. While the clones fired from snow banks The Jedi were deflecting blaster bolts with their lightsabers. "Cover my guys!" Riku said charging into the droids, lightsaber and Keyblade moving so fast they were blurs. Sora ran to join his friend using Ataru aerobics to get through the droids. Within moments the droids were nothing but smoldering metal.

"It's a good chance the CIS knows we're here," Anakin said with a frown, "we should get out of here."

"Look," Kairi said pointing to a flashing in a cave about 100 meters away.

"That's the secret entrance to the Jedi Temple here," Obi-Wan said, "we should be able to find data showing the invasion and our missing Jedi." They started running.

"I sense something," Count Dooku said sitting in the meditation room of the Jedi temple of Ilum. A second latter a battle droid came in and told him that a strike team has landed on the planet, "ahhh. The Republic makes their move. Send all squads to the entrance of the temple to wait for them. Shoot to kill."

"These guys just don't give up do they!" Axel said to Xion and Roxas beside him. They had walked into a droid ambush at the entrance of the temple. The mines killed their troops. Only the Jedi who sensed the danger jumped away in time.

"There must be at least three-hundred droids!" Ahsoka exclaimed using her dual lightsabers to reflect the bolts."

"Can you lure the droids out of the temple?" Kairi asked

"Why?" Anakin also asked

"I think I can short them out with thunder magic if you bring them out." As if on cue the Battle droids started to charge at the girl. She focused her energy and yelled, "THUNDAGA!" A ring of electricity shot out around Kairi and where droids touched lightning fell on top of them shorting out their circuits leaving them scorched. Kairi fell into the snow bank from exhaustion.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed rushing to aid his friend and casting Cure on her to give her strength. Just them Count Dooku came walking out of the Temple.

"Dooku," Anakin said with anger in his voice.

"Ahhh master Kenobi" Dooku said acting as if Anakin were invisible, "I see you brought Skywalker and his little pet. I wanted to show you my new recruits to my army," Dooku snapped his fingers and about a hundred Heartless appeared.

"You guys handle Dooku," Roxas said getting ready to attack, "we'll take the heartless."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're skill has increased Skywalker," Dooku taunted as he fought the young Jedi. He had already taken care of Kenobi and Tano all that was left was him. "Tell me young Skywalker why don't you start fighting? I've seen you heart and your fears. You fear for your Padawan, you master, and" he didn't get to finish as Anakin had stabbed Dooku in the chest.

"Shut up," Anakin said hatred in his eyes.

"Nice try Skywalker. But you won't get me that easily. HAHAHAHA." Dooku exclaimed as his body flickered to reveal a holo-droid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin yelled in frustration. Throwing away the droid he rushed to find his master and padawan that he had left in the temple. They were unconscious when he found them but they woke up when a couple minutes later.

"Where's Dooku Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his former padawan.

"He was never here Obi-Wan," Anakin explained, "it was some kind of Holo-Droid."

"But the Force powers of the droid were so real," Ahsoka told her master still in a little pain, "I don't get it."

"There was a reason he only used Push and Pull," Anakin explained, "he was equipped with powerful repulsor like technology. It allowed him to simulate the basic powers of the Force. I think he subdued you with a powerful surge of the repulsor energy."

"That would make sense," Kenobi said stroking his beard," we'll worry about this later let's find Sora and friends."

"BURN BABY BURN!" Axel exclaimed as he unleashed a powerful fire attack at the surrounding heartless.

"There's too many!" Xion exclaimed using both her lightsaber and Keyblade to fight the droids.

"Everybody," Sora exclaimed, "I got an idea. We need to combine our powers. Jump!" They all jumped and they already knew Sora's plan. They threw their Keyblades and lightsabers into the ground and yelled in unison, "LIGHT!" Beams of light launched out of their hands and struck the Keyblades. They weapons absorbed the light energy and then in a fantastic lightshow the beams started firing out in random directions destroying all the heartless. When they landed there was no sign of Heartless anywhere and the Jedi walked out of the temple.

"Did you find anything?" Riku asked the Jedi.

"Yes. The Jedi that was stationed here was killed by a Holo-Droid of Dooku," Anakin said, "He was never here and there was only a Battalion of battle droids here. Where are you going?" He asked Sora as he walked to a wall of rock.

"There's something here," he responded in a quiet voice touching the wall like a blind person. When he got to a certain spot he summoned Anakin's lightsaber to his hand started to cut a hole in the wall. When he finished the circle the circle fell into the cave which glowed like a rainbow. Crystals of all shapes and sizes were everywhere. They were the colors from blood red to pale blue. In the center of the cave were seven lightsabers. One in red crystal, one in pure black, one in green, three in blue, and one in yellow.

"Sora," Obi-Wan said with awe, "Do you have any idea what you found? You just found a crystal cave said to be only a legend. This is the Cave of Picard."

"Jean Luc Picard?" Riku asked wondering how a bald headed man got a crystal cave named after him.

"Yes. You see thirty years ago a huge starship entered orbit around Ilum. Its number was NCC-1701 D, USS Enterprise. It was captained by Jean Luc Picard. He went to the surface and found this cave. It was in this very cave Jean Luc Received a vision of a wormhole opening and connecting his galaxy with ours. He also saw himself setting course for Coruscant and being handed a lightsaber. When he awoke in his hand was a pale blue crystal and seven lightsabers embedded into lightsaber pure crystal. He came to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and met with the council. He explained the cave he found but the council said the cave didn't exist. Jean Luc then returned to his galaxy lightsaber in hand as a peace offering and when he returned three months later, he brought with him a representative from the Federation to join the Senate. We never found this cave until now."

"Perhaps we can find away to connect your universe to ours," Obi-Wan said. The rest of the group suddenly began walking to the lightsabers in the crystals and held out their hands. Pure light shot out and when the light diminished in their hands were the lightsabers.

"You are the chosen ones," Anakin said realizing why they had come here, "let us report to the Jedi Council."


	14. Chapter 14

When the Enterprise came out of the wormhole above Coruscant Commander William T. Ricker called Captain Jean Luc Picard to the bridge. When Captain Picard stepped off the turbolift he asked his second in command.

"What is number one?" Captain Picard asked.

"Sir," Ricker said, "we have arrived at Coruscant like you asked,"

"Thank you number one. I'll take over now. Mr. Worf hail the Jedi Temple,"

"Channel open," Lieutenant Worf said in an almost emotionless voice.

"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. I have arrived as I was instructed to by Grand Master Yoda." On the viewscreen came the live video of the Jedi Grand Master with a smile on his face.

"Welcome," Yoda told Jean Luc, "back to Coruscant Captain. Pleased I am to hear your voice. Glad to tell you your cave been found it has."

"My cave? Oh yes my cave. What you call the Cave of Picard where I found the blue crystal and those lightsabers. May I ask who found it?"

"Visitors from another universe like you. Communicating with us they are. Put into three way viewing should I?"

"Yes please, I would like to meet these people," What Picard saw didn't surprise him one bit. The group were humans. Different than on Earth but Jean Luc thought he recognized them, "Greetings, I am Jean Luc Picard captain of the USS Enterprise. Who are you?"

"Hello captain," one of the oldest said in an emotionless voice just like Mace Windu, "My name is Riku. This is Axel, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi," Jean Luc realized now. They were from an old Earth game series called Kingdom Hearts. His nephew René told him about it on his last trip to Earth. "Your cave is amazing. It is very strong in the Force," Riku told the Captain.

"I'm glad you think so. Where are you now?"

"On our way back to Coruscant sir," the one called Roxas said, "would it be alright if we meet up at 500 Republica? Meet us at the entrance. We'll be there in about ten minutes," and with that Roxas cut the transmission.

"Amazing they are," Yoda told Jean Luc, "strong in the Force they are also. Beaming down are you?"

"Yes. Commander Riker, Consular Troi, and myself will be beaming down to 500 Republica and will be in my personal apartment. Tell them where we are when they arrive."

"We'll be arriving at Coruscant in five minutes," Anakin said walking onto holodeck 3 where the group of Keyblade masters were standing waiting for Anakin, "Anyway I called you here so we can begin flight training for our Interceptors. Computer, begin training program Skywalker Six," the computer complied and the hanger of the _Resolute _appeared in the Holodeck. In the hanger were seven fighters. "O.K. Here's the plan. Since we have a few minutes before we arrive at Coruscant I thought that it would be good to get in some flight training. Get into the cockpit. And I will be giving you instructions on how to fly." The simulated cockpits were just like the real thing. Even the view screen simulated the _Resolute's _ hanger.

"_Alright," _came Anakin's voice over the simulated comm-link, "the flight yolk will allow you to control your ship. Pushing forward will cause acceleration. Pulling back will slow you down. Pitching either left or right will turn your ship. I've given you a"

"So it's like flying a gummy ship?" Sora asked interrupting the general.

"I guess. Anyway just tell your R2 unit to begin liftoff sequence and I'll begin the programming the vulture droids,"

"Uhhh," Sora said with a little doubt, "R2 begin liftoff sequence," immediately the fighter took off and soon he was in space. The other six star fighters appeared beside him. Just then three ships came out of hyperspace. They were banking clan frigates and from their hanger came about seventy fighters.

"This is where the fun begins," Riku said with a crazy smile on his face.

"Sora bank left and fire!" Riku told Sora over the comm-link in his fighter.

"Riku spin!" Xion told Riku also using the comm. link as the vulture droid behind him had fired two rockets at Riku. She, Riku, Roxas, and Sora were keeping the droids busy while Axel, Kairi, and Namine were taking the frigates.

"Only ten left guys let's take them out quick and join the others." After taking the droids out the group flew to join their friends. Just the time froze for a minute and then resumed. Sora was the first to notice a new ship enter hyperspace. It was a starfighter. Grievous's starfighter.

"Go on without me. I'm going after Grievous." Sora said and flew off at top speed.

"Sora wait… It's no use come on guys let's take out the frigates."

"Come on Grievous," Sora said to himself, "bring it on." Sora fired his laser cannons at the modified starfighter but he might as well have been shooting at empty space the starfighter dodged the lasers easily and he returned fire. Sora likewise dodged the lasers and when the starfighters shoot past each other Sora chanced a look at the fighter and saw not the Cyborg General but Anakin Skywalker! At first Sora didn't understand but he didn't have time to as Skywalker was behind him firing his laser cannons at Sora's engines. Sora barrel rolled and locked missiles on Skywalker and launched. The homing missiles automatically followed the Starfighter and connected with the shield generator. Seeing his chance Sora charged and opened fire with the laser cannons on his fighter. Skywalker was no more. Sora raced off to join his friends only to see that they had already finished the job. Except for one frigate which had not one but THREE shield generators.

"I have an idea," Riku said announcing to the group, "if we can knock the shield generator defending the hanger we can swoop in, fire our weapons inside the cruiser and fly out the other way,"

"But Riku," Xion said, "The other entrance to the hanger is also guarded by a shield how can we get out?"

"The shield is a one way device Xion. It keeps ships and vacuum out but doesn't keep starfighters in. Got it memorized?" Axel asked her.

"Since when did you learn so much about these ships?"

"I read up on them while we were traveling to Ilum,"

"Cut the chatter guys and let's do this! Sora. Roxas. Arm your missiles." Riku said giving the orders for the attack.

"Done." Roxas replied

"Missiles armed and waiting," Sora also replied.

"Everyone we will need to punch it as soon as the shield generator goes down. The blast shield will close after a few seconds." Axel announced, "FIRE!" Roxas and Sora launched their missiles and they connected to the shield generators. The group gunned the fighters past safety and they all arrived in the hanger just before the blast doors closed. They slowed to hovering speed and used thrusters to maneuver themselves into a seven pointed star.

"Prepare to fire all laser cannons," Roxas announced, "FIRE AT WILL!" The seven starfighters fired their laser cannons as fast as they could. The unshielded inside of the frigate crumbled to the might of seven laser cannons soon an automatic computer voice rang out.

"_Structural integrity failing. Destruction imminent. Shields down. Life support failing. Abandon ship. Abandon ship."_

"That's our cue guys make way to the other hanger entrance," Riku said firing his engines everyone got out just in time as the second blast shield just closed.

"Everybody check in," Riku said making sure everybody got out.

"Axel here," Axel said.

"That was fun," Sora replied to Riku.

"I'm here Riku," Kairi said.

"Namine here," Namine replied. But, Roxas and Xion didn't check in.

"Roxas. Xion. Respond," Riku said through the comm link.

"Hold that thought Riku," Roxas replied, "Xion prepare to fire missiles."

"Armed and ready to fire,' Xion responded.

"What are you firing on?" Riku asked

"We were wrong Riku. The ship wasn't going to collapse. The ship's computer planned it. It wanted to make us think it was set for destruction. It was only just holding on. My sensors told me so. So Xion and I headed to the bridged and are firing. Xion fire," He and Xion's fighters let their missiles fly and when they connected with the bridge they self-destructed causing even more damage. "Let's get out of here." As they flew away the ship exploded launching energy all over the place.

"General Skywalker this is Sora were ready for pickup," Sora said with smile in his face. The fighters disappeared and the Holo-Deck returned to normal Anakin was standing in the middle of the room. He was clapping.

"Nice job Guys," He said as he walked toward Sora, "Nice Job shooting me down. Not many people can do that."

"Thanks General. Wait a minute why were you fighting in Grievous's starfighter?"

"A test. A test to see if you skilled enough to have a fighter."

"Wait. Are we getting fighters?" Axel asked smiling."

"Yes. In fact based on that performance your seven fighters will be a whole squad by themselves." Anakin replied.

"And it will be called… Key squadron. For we are the KEY to their defeat." Roxas said.

"Key squad it is. The fighters will be waiting at Coruscant. Feel free to personalize them." With that they all left and headed to the bridge.

AN Loyal readers. I apologize for the delay of updates. As soon as the school year starts back I will be able to work on my stories during free time. Also be on the lookout for a new fanfic based on Pirates of the Caribbean where kids from our world go to their world. I will update the new story when my reviser finishes work on it.


	15. Chapter 15

When the _Resolute _came out of hyperspace at Coruscant and Riku saw the Enterprise, he couldn't help but smile. It had been a dream of his to stand on that bridge and tell Worf to fire all weapons, to tell the helm to engage, to see his fish behind him in the captains ready room.

When they arrived at 500 Republica they took the turbolift to Captain Picard's private apartment. While in the lift Riku told his friends not to mention that Picard was from a TV series. When they entered the apartment they saw Captain Picard, Commander William Riker, and Counselor Deanna Troi talking to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Mickey was wearing robes modeled after grand Master Yoda. Donald and Goofy had changed in to special senatorial clothing. The Starfleet officers were wearing their standard uniforms from the late 24th century; a black jacket with the color of their career underneath, red for command, blue for science, and gold for operations.

"Welcome," Picard said getting up and shaking everyone's hand, "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. This is my first officer Commander Riker and my ship's counselor Deanna Troi." After the rest of the introductions were over the group sat down captain Picard explained what was happening.

"I'm sorry to hear about the Enterprise D captain," Obi-Wan told Picard.

"It's alright. The good thing is that Starfleet commission another one." Picard said. He turned to Riku, "I have the Enterprise computer trying a way to connect your world to this one," the captain said, "with any luck we can keep a portal open so you can come back and forth as you like."

"That's a good idea Captain," Riku said sitting on one of the couches, "I we could stabilize the portal somehow it would allow us to travel from this universe to ours and back. Then should the Heartless invade your galaxy we can rush to aid. Maybe we can even open Keyblade academies in this universe. A first line of defense if you will."

"That is a good idea Riku," Riker said turning to Troi, "Deanna do you think it is possible?"

"I don't know Will," Troi replied, "I don't know what it takes to be a Keyblade wielder."

"It takes a strong heart," Riku said in a deeper voice than usual, "my name is Terra. I am the one that choose Riku to be a Keyblade wielder." Riku turn he head to Mickey, "Hello Mickey, long time no see. Anyway once a Keyblade wielder reaches the level of Master he or she can choose to either remake the world he or she lives in by using their keyblade to open the Keyhole or, they can seek out a replacement. Someone to pass their keyblade to or they can do both. It may be possible to find wielders in this universe but the problem will be the fact that masters are needed in both universes."

"The time gap between our two galaxies has been diminishing for some time," Picard said, "in a few months the time will be almost instantaneous, no time lag. Maybe the same thing will happen for you as well."

"Perhaps. But the problem remains. The only Keyblade masters left are Mickey and Yen Sid. None of us are masters yet." Riku/Terra winched, "I am weakening Riku. I can only hold this body for so long. I must go." Riku blinked and Terra's spirit left him. "Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked unaware that Terra took over him.

"Never mind Riku." Troi told Riku with a small smile on her face.

AN Loyal viewers, I appoligise for my delay, I had to be un assimilated by the Borg. I will return to . Long live the FEDERATION!


End file.
